


Falling (Dean Falling in Love)

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what this is, but there are socks and scrambled eggs and boys kissing involved so there's that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (Dean Falling in Love)

I’m in love with the idea of Dean realizing he’s in love with Cas because of the most mundane things Castiel does. 

Like maybe one day, Dean sees Castiel padding around the bunker in socks.  _ **Socks.**_  And he realizes, “Dammit, I’m in love with this man.”

Or maybe it’s in the way Castiel scans over the newspaper in the mornings while he sips his coffee. And Dean just looks at him and thinks, “I am so fucking in love with you.”

And of course it could be over the way Castiel’s ties now hang straight and Dean realizes it bothers him, because it doesn’t look  _ **right**_ , it doesn’t look like  _ **Cas**_. It’s also at that moment he realizes, “I love you so much my chest hurts with the weight of it.”

Or maybe it’s always having to remind Castiel not to leave his shoes where they can be tripped over, or the way the other guy watches T.V. with a furrowed brow, like he’s trying to understand the obscenities of daytime television. Or maybe it’s in the way Castiel is a complete grump in the mornings until he’s had a shower and at least two cups of coffee. Or perhaps it happens when Dean catches Castiel humming a Zep song while doing the dishes, hands and forearms covered in suds and blotched red from the hot water…

Or maybe it’s all of those things and one day everything comes to a head and Dean can’t stand being around the guy anymore because every time they’re in the same room together all Dean can concentrate on are Cas’ hands and his lips and hair and the way his voice is rougher after he’s just woke up, or the spaces he seems to fill in Dean’s life, spaces Dean never thought  _could_  be filled. And Dean realizes he’s either got to end their friendship here and now forever because it’s scary how much he wants to be more with Cas and he’s not sure the fallen angel can reciprocate that  _or_  he has to tell Cas how he’s feeling. So he approaches Castiel with a pounding heart and an aching head because holy fuck he’s going to ask Castiel to leave, again, and he doesn’t want to, but it’s for both of their own good, right? But Dean finds him in the kitchen, seated at the table eating scrambled eggs for cyring out loud, and then instead of talking Dean is bending down and brushing his lips against Castiel’s. Gently, like a whisper, and Castiel is staring up at Dean with the biggest, bluest eyes in the entire fucking universe and holy shit Dean loves him. He loves him. He loves him and there’s no way in hell Castiel is going anywhere ever again and while Dean is processing all of this Castiel is standing from the kitchen table and pulling Dean against him with two fists full of Dean’s shirt and crushing their lips together in a kiss that says, “Me too.”


End file.
